


somebody come get him

by plutosan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Probably smut eventually, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, iwaoi if you squint, stripper au bc wattpad hates me, woah watch out yamaguchi is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosan/pseuds/plutosan
Summary: yamaguchi is doing his job and tsukishima loves it
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy this is my first ao3 au so be nice i’m trying, but i thought that stripper yamaguchi needs more attention

"no," kei said, tightening the strings of his hoodie around his head, showing off his prolonged abstinence as he laid on his bed. 

his glasses mushed up against his nose from pushing them up too far but he didn't bother now, fearing if he tried to fix his appearance he would look stupid in front of the two stupidest people he knew. 

his friends bokuto and kuroo were standing in front of his bed, their arms folded as they stared down at kei with a menacing glare. they were trying to get him to go to a strip club, claiming the tall blond had 'no sex life' and needed some 'action', but being the average uninterested and low-life twent-year-old, kei had no business being in a strip club. not to mention he had no clothing for it, he definitely didn't have the attitude, but mostly he wasn't going simply because he did not want to. 

"why not?" bokuto asked, his whiny voice sending a migraine straight into kei's head. "i bet you'd have fun." 

kei looked at him incredulously, wondering if he could possibly be serious. 

"do i look like the type of guy who would enjoy a strip club, bokuto?" 

kuroo raised an eyebrow, his hair looking like the same misplaced mess as it had the day before. he slung an arm over bokuto's shoulder as if that would protect his boyfriend from kei's harsh sarcasm so late in the day. the blond rolled his eyes, shooting them back to the tv so he didn't have to endure a couples' presence while he was sober. 

"just go with us once. and if you hate it, we will find another way to bother you about your sex life," kuroo said, brown eyes scanning over kei's room. 

"plus you're fucking lonely, so maybe you might meet someone."

kei half-hooded his eyes at the tv more, not bothering to look up to kuroo as he responded. "yeah, because relationships that start at clubs always endwell." 

"that's how we met, skinny ass," kuroo retorted, squeezing his partner in the shoulder. kei looked up and blinked banging his head against the wall. 

"well, you two are insane and have sex like every day. i’m not like that, i don't just meet people," kei said blatantly. his body stilled as the frames of his glasses reflected off of the tv, creating silence between the three of them. 

"please dude, just once. i promise you we won’t bother you again," bokuto assured, a big grin on his dorky face. kei rolled his eyes, banging his head on the wall a couple more times before sighing. 

"fine. just once though, i'm not kidding," he said, concreting in the fact he wasn't planning on enjoying his time. 

"yes!" kuroo said, kissing bokuto's cheek. "now get dressed you look like a sexy version of death." 

-

kei ended up walking into the club in a long-sleeve, tight, black turtleneck and a pair of black cargo pants, a small chain swooping at a couple of the belt loops. his black air forces completed the outfit, though kei was hoping to maybe not ruin them by the end of the night. he looked around the place to see everyone else in black clothing, ranging in the category of how much skin was showing, but he was glad to stay as unnoticed as possible; as much as a six and a half foot blond could do. 

kuroo and bokuto walked hand in hand which was strange behavior for a club, but the drunk minds surrounding them didn't seem to care at all. kei already wanted to leave, he yearned for his bed and going back home.

but something about the club felt off to him; the music wasn't blaring and people weren't screaming the lyrics to songs, there were men in lacy out-fits dancing on poles— wait. kei immediately looked alarmed at this new observation, his eyes flashing from person to person, seeing around six platforms with dancers maneuvering around a metal pole. the lighting was dim, with red and blue undertones in different places, making it easy to see features but hard to decipher them. 

"you guys brought me to a strip club?" kei whisper shouted, gripping kuroo's shoulder violently to get his attention. 

the black-haired man chuckled into his fist, his mischievous smile making kei want to sock the shit out of his nose. 

"yeah, that's usually where you get some, tsukishima," bokuto said, wearing the same smirk as his boyfriend. "what did you think we were doing?"

kei feels stupid now that the question was right in front of him. what had he expected from the most annoying couple in the universe, especially when he'd trusted them with his sex life? the blond sighed, his silver and glistening glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. 

"i hate you two." 

kei debated just walking out of the strip club, already uncomfortable with the half-naked bodies everywhere and the strangely sensual vibe giving him the confirmation that this wasn't the place for him. 

silently calculating in his head, he figured the chances of him finding anyone that would make an impact on his life wouldn't be very high at all. the types of people that went to clubs, especially strip clubs, were never his type. he didn't like the party-goers or the wild ones, hence why he never really 'chose' to be bokuto and kuroo's friend, he was kind of just adopted into it. he'd grown used to the constant, "you need to get out tsukishima!" talks from the two, his brother, and even his mom. though something inside of kei wanted to please his friends and family, he just didn't see the appeal. 

but the blond didn't leave, finally feeding the voice that longed for some kind of approval. he trekked on begrudgingly, focusing more on his shoe-bottoms that scuffed the floor rather than the people undressing on little platform stages. 

"so, where are we going?" kei asked, hoping that the trio would stop soon. they were in the back of the middle of the vast building, and kei didn't want to get any closer to the dancers. he didn't have a problem with it, he just didn't find it interesting. but naturally, with his luck and type of friends, they were headed straight for a lit-up platform with chairs surrounding it. 

"just right here, seems nice, yeah?" kuroo asked, nudging the blond with his fist. 

it was a similar platform to all the others— small light-up panels, and a pole sticking straight up, but it had no stripper on it, and it was slightly bigger than all the other platforms. 

"i guess it's fine," kei responded, but he was somewhat happy his friends had chosen something within his comfort boundaries. 

but he still sighed as his body hit the chair, wondering what they were going to do if they weren't going to watch someone dance in front of them. kei didn't even have money to throw anyway, so he just assumed he would down a couple of drinks, and talk to some people he would never meet again.

"are you excited, tsukishima?" bokuto asked, mostly rhetorically because the grey-haired boy instantly turned his head away towards kuroo, peppering his cheek with kisses. 

"what am i gonna be excited f-" 

before the blond could finish, the lights turned out. not completely, just the white ones that kept the features of everyone's face visible. the blue was cut out too, leaving the room in darkness and a red haze that settled in a calm yet carnal vibe in everyone's bones. kei felt his fight or flight response ensue, his body jolting with a surge of panic as he feared for his life. then he realized he was in a strip club, surrounded by people that weren't panicking in the slightest. some were even taking out money from their pockets. 

kei furrowed his eyebrows, scooting his chair subtly over to his other two friends; close enough to make him feel safe, but far enough so they would notice and get cocky. 

his leg was aching to twitch, but he wouldn't let himself be visibly anxious in a crowd of people, especially when he had nothing to panic over. then a bright pink spotlight flashed out of nowhere, casting its rosy glow on the platform in front of him. kei was a few feet away from the small stage, but he still squinted his eyes a tiny bit from the sudden light change. 

a quick yet audible gasp of excitement was heard from kei's two friends when the music started. it was nothing quick, and it didn't even sound like anything was playing, but there were a few clicks creating a pattern, a slow but steady one, setting an even more erotic mood to the one that was existing. 

faintly behind the pole, kei could see a creature moving slowly, walking, he presumed. he could hear the clicks of heels in between the beats of the music, both seemingly flowing at the same pace but at different times. kei was almost bored at the pace the person walked, resting his chin in his hand and feeling his cheek squish against it. lyrics started to play and he began to wonder if the person, who was presumably approaching the pole, was a beginner, or maybe they were late. so far, he certainly didn't think this was worth money, but of course, kei was never open-minded. 

a tanned hand reached into the light as they stepped on the platform, a shiny and laced black heel coming at eye level with kei. the heels ran up to the person’s ankles, the laces tied in a neat bow, while the dancer stuck their leg farther in. the tone of skin matched their hand, though only a little bit of their leg showed over the small-squared fishnet thigh-highs they had on. 

the rest of their— his body filled in behind his overly attractive legs and his whole torso came into view, along with his face. he wore black booty shorts that seemed a couple of sizes too small, since the bottom hem stopped right before where his thigh met his ass. most of his toned stomach was showing, and the bareness trailed up to his chest, though he had a short laced up top, that was generously tied. 

kei studied the outfit, thinking that he wasn't hating the way it looked on the body of the stripper. the dip in his waist met the top of the booty shorts nicely, while he had a long enough torso to make the whole outfit look in proportion. his neck hosted a black choker with a thin linked chain, which dangled whenever he swung his head around. he didn't seem to mind the number of people staring in his direction, in fact, he seemed to smile and bite his lip as if he loved it. 

conjoining with the song, the boy pressed his back to the pole and leaned his head backward until it hit the metal stick as well. he ran his hands up his stomach, then his chest, and finally above his head he gripped the pole. his hips swooped downwards, then kicked his outside leg up high in the air, almost making it parallel with the vertical bar he was holding. that move got a few stacks of bills thrown to him, one slapping itself right in front of kei. 

the blond was jolted back into reality when he saw the money, seeing twenties all stacked together with a band reminded him of where he was. kei was not having fun, and he would not have any sort of fun tonight. he didn't want or belong to a strip club, his mind and body would much rather be at home while watching television. 

though he was in the front row, he was still sure the act of pulling out his phone and scrolling through social media would go unnoticed, which is exactly what he did. 

shooting a quick glance to his friends who were entranced by the dancer, kei opened instagram and made sure his brightness was low, just in case someone would catch him. most of the posts were boring stuff, and the usual pictures of people's dogs, and other videos of friends hanging out. kei didn't understand the point of friend groups when most of the point seemed to be gaining in followers or likes, because who would willingly spend their time with someone? kei knew he wouldn't, yet he kept on scrolling. 

he heard more money slide against the platform floor while the dancer continued to perform, not that the blond was interested. on his phone, he specifically scrolled past multiple pictures of his mom posting about his brother because his birthday was in a few weeks. he rolled his eyes, beginning another tangent about celebrating birthdays in his mind. 

then, out of somewhere kei didn't anticipate, a black laced shoe came into his vision. it swiped quickly in front of his face and before he could react, he felt the toe pressed into his chest. kei was now staring at a tan leg with fishnet tights, not daring to look to see if the situation was really happening to him or not. unfortunately, kei didn't get to decide for himself, when that very same pointed foot dragged gently up his chest, along the side of his neck, and then, making him look directly into pretty hazel eyes, the tip of the heeled foot forced the blond's head up by his chin. 

he widened his eyes slightly while his cheeks turned red, not daring to shove the stripper’s foot away from his chin. he wanted to adjust his glasses which sat low on his nose from looking down at his phone, but his body was frozen. kei was aware of the number of people probably staring at him, but his anxiety laid right in front of him, where the apparently heavily freckled dancer stood. 

kei noted he had messy hair, though he looked good with it. the dancer’s lips were pulled into a calm smile, yet the pink lighting made it look more malicious than it should've been. the stripper reached his hand down to kei's face while crouching and lowering his foot. 

"you're missing the show, honey," the dancer said in a tone that made the blond’s knees weak, then winking before pushing kei's glasses up his nose and stood back up. 

"ooh's" were heard from the crowd as the dancer kept his eye contact with kei, before he finally twirled again, resuming his dance.

his stomach now faced the other side of the pole, spreading his legs and rolling his body against the pole, chest first. he stuck his lower half out longer, shaking it a little to get his audience a little riled up. he curved his body to the left, dragging his right foot dauntingly, before kicking his other leg around and up, showing to the crowd of people most of his ass that wasn't being hidden. the freckled dancer's tights were visibly slipping as he moved around, but no one seemed to have an issue with it. 

kei watched in slight awe as he saw his phone go dark from not being touched in a while. the blond knew his own stiff and tall body wouldn't provide him the grace and elegance that seemed to bless the stripper, which just made kei redder. his golden eyes began to grow drier from not blinking but at the moment, he didn't mind. kei's mind was still captured by the dancer who was now spinning on his heels, before grabbing the pole once more. 

his grip was higher than expected, but then he hoisted himself off the ground a little, his arms effortlessly bringing him into the air. he swung his leg behind his back, but his body quickly followed, causing him to spin around, making sure his money-throwing fans were seeing his backside. his head tilted back as he slowed his spin, and kei was almost positive the dancer looked directly into his eyes for a couple of seconds, sending a short-lived wave of chills down his spine. 

"you look like you're having fun, tsukishima," kuroo whispered, leaning over to taunt his tranced blond friend, but kei just nodded absentmindedly. his eyes were locked on the thighs of the dancer. kuroo chuckled and nudged bokuto, making sure he saw the new side of kei himself. however, the latter couldn't give half a mind to care, not when he'd just been touched by this exquisite human before him. 

the dancer was on his knees before he purposely fell onto his hip, leaning back, and once again, kicking his leg up. although this time it was higher, and almost touched his shoulder before the pink and red lights shut off, turning the club back to its white, blue, and calm red lights. 

-

"so," bokuto said, him and his boyfriend standing on either side of kei. "how did you like that?" 

"you have to ask?" kuroo asked, laughing as he slapped the back of the taller blond's head. "he was basically drooling at the sight of his legs."

"i was not," kei protested, though his reddening cheeks said otherwise. his mind was still hazy, and his chin still felt the graze of the plastic black platform heel across it, before he looked into those hazel eyes. 

"you totally were. you finally had someone tell you what to do and now you're in love." 

kei slapped bokuto's shoulder while pushing up his glasses, rolling his eyes at the exaggerated words of his friend. 

"he looked...nice, i'll give you that," kei stumbled out, keeping his eyes locked on the car a large number of yards in front of them. "but i'm not in love with him, i don't even know his name."

"you should go back then, maybe talk to him and get his number," kuroo advised, raising an eyebrow. 

"even if i do, what’s the point? i’m not the type to send naked pictures or fuck the first time we meet," kei reasoned, making bokuto laugh loudly. 

"then, you should try changing things up, tsukishima."


	2. attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi likes attention and children

"so, how'd it go out there?" suga asked tadashi, his shining silvery hair smoothed out on either side of his head. chatter and music could still be heard in the makeup room, where strippers and dancers hung out before and after their performances. tadashi had sat at a vanity, his natural features highlighted by the intensity of the lights. 

he was removing his makeup, which wasn't ever a lot, his freckles were always still apparent when he danced. he still had mascara on, and sometimes he had lipstick and light veils of glitter covering him, which looked pretty but were an absolute nuisance to remove. 

"it was fun," tadashi breathed out, one eye finally rid of the mascara. he slung up a backpack and a couple of wallets, smugly looking at the group around him. 

on the vanity desk next to him, a tall boy with a slender but curved figure sat with booty shorts like tadashi, but he didn't wear shoes and kept a large grey hoodie on. his brown hair swooped out at the ends, and his eyes seemed to match the same golden tan as his hair. 

the boy, oikawa, pointed at the three items laying on the slick white desk of the vanity and dropped his mouth open with a small grin. 

"is that just from tonight?" oikawa asked, clearly astonished at the freckled boy's amount of cash. tadashi grinned, tauntingly tucking his hair behind his ears. he thought about the people in the crowd, how dazed they looked staring at him. he loved the attention of all eyes on him, even if he didn't show it too much. his body seemed to want to be on the pole at all times, constantly ready to thirst his audience with his 'you can look but don't touch' vibe. the cheering and hollering, and the raining of twenties brushing against his skin like it was snow, created a thrill in his life. 

"of course it fucking is," suga answered for tadashi, who was too wrapped up in his thoughts about twirling around that pole again. "did you see him out there?" 

akaashi, a boy similar to oikawa in body stature, but the brown hair and eyes were replaced with black wavy hair and deep blue ocean eyes, perked his head up. 

"you were stunning out there, tadashi, like i don't know how you do it," akaashi concluded, throwing his hands up. tadashi considered that to be a huge compliment, taking into account that akaashi was probably the most pleasing to the eye. his elegant and profound features made him look like royalty and he always made heads turn wherever he went. 

"oh, i don't know about that. i think i did alright, but i need to do better on my high kicks," tadashi pressed, shrugging before going back to removing the left side of his makeup. the room erupted in groans, knowing the freckled boy would never learn to take a compliment wholeheartedly. even suga, who was their club manager, always had praise for tadashi when he found himself down, which was what made suga such a lovable person. 

"oh please, you do amazing when you're up there, why are you so anxious now?" oikawa asked, his head leaning against the large mirror. 

"i'm not anxious, oikawa. i just have things i want to improve on, is that so bad?" tadashi rebutted, giggling as oikawa shoved his foot playfully against his freckled shoulder. 

"no," akaashi agreed, resting his head on oikawa's collar bone. "but are you sure there isn't a reason?" 

tadashi thought for a moment while continuing to rub the glitter off of his cheeks, his brain grazing over the quick memory of the blond he'd encountered. tadashi adored the look on the blond's face when he made him look up, his eyes wide and cheeks red with embarrassment. tadashi bit his lip to keep himself from smiling at how self-accomplished he had felt, but still. he wanted to know why the blond wasn't looking at him, to begin with. 

"okay, fine," tadashi said, finally clearing off the rest of his face. "so there was this boy-"

oikawa's squeal cut him off, in his nature, of course, since he was known to love everything about anybody's flings or love life. he tended to make something out of nothing most of the time, but sometimes it was refreshing to have someone like oikawa, sorting through the confusing problems so tadashi didn't have to. 

"was he handsome?" oikawa questioned, ready to start his interrogation. 

he did this a lot to tadashi, every time he mentioned someone that caught his eye. whether it be because of a certain smile, or the way someone glanced at someone, oikawa always wanted to hear about it. when tadashi first mentioned to the chocolate-colored-haired boy that he sometimes hooked up with their bartender, kageyama, the boy nearly had a heart attack and overloaded both parties with questions. 

tadashi heard suga laugh behind him while oikawa continued. "what made him stand out to you?"

tadashi sighed, swinging one leg over the back of the chair, making it so he was straddling it to face the other three while he tied his hair back. 

"he wasn't doing anything, which was my issue," tadashi mumbled, reliving the bubbling annoyance he got right before he lifted the blond's head. "he was on his phone, scrolling through socials." 

akaashi let out a cackle of disbelief, while oikawa let his jaw drop to the floor, his brown eyes locked onto tadashi's hazel ones as they tried to find a sign that he might be joking. the freckled boy just sighed and shrugged, throwing his hands up like he didn't have an idea as to why the blond was like this either. 

"so he was literally at a strip club, not paying attention?" suga asked, recapping what tadashi previously said. the freckled boy nodded while standing up, pushing the chair back against the vanity desk until it tapped lightly. 

"i could restrict him from this club if you want me to." 

tadashi whipped his head towards suga as he walked across the floor, waving his hands while laughing. "no-no, there's no need for him to get kicked out."

his heels clicking as he stopped, tadashi faced the wall that hosted a row of green lockers placed for the dancers to put their clothes in and other necessities for their personal lives. tugging the door open, tadashi let his eyes wander over the pictures of him and the people sitting in the room, some with him and their bartender or bouncer, and he grinned, fond memories filling his mind. 

"i just figured i could expand my bag of tricks, maybe i might interest a few more people," tadashi suggested, throwing his head over his shoulder to grin at his friends. 

oikawa scoffed at tadashi's comment while the latter dug through stacks of clothing. 

"like you need to. that bastard is just an idiot. i can't believe someone is that much of a jackass," the brown-haired-boy complained, a small growl hinged in his tone. akaashi chuckled beside him, resting a hand on oikawa's leg to calm him from harsh words. 

even though suga and oikawa were the two oldest members of their group, akaashi was usually the mediator between them. over his years at the strip club, tadashi could recall many moments between the older boys where they'd get into little arguments where akaashi would have to step in, even though he was a year younger. 

"i'm sure he's a nice person, but maybe strip clubs aren't his type," tadashi reasoned, pulling out a black sherpa zip-up with matching pants and a pair of black and white jordans.  
"ugh, yamaguchi you're too nice to him. it's okay though, i know you'll stop at nothing to get that jerk's attention," suga affirmed, shrugging his shoulders as he accepted defeat.

"he should come next friday then, yamaguchi will spark something in that asshole for sure," oikawa reminded, making tadashi groan. 

fridays were special in regards to the stripper's outfits, for the day became 'costume friday'. of course, they didn't wear typical costumes you'd see at stores or on halloween. since it was a strip club, the members branched outside of the expected booty shorts and tights, going for themed things. the promiscuous devil costume was a favorite from akaashi, while oikawa liked the sexy nurse one, which was fitting for his flirty personality. suga dressed up too, though he was no stripper, and he took the maid outfit as his costume. tadashi loved costume friday like the other three, but he had a difficult time dancing in skirts or heavy clothing, so he stuck with the sexy-bunny look. 

"oikawa calm down," tadashi grumbled, taking off his black, skin-tight shorts and letting them fall around his ankle before wiggling them off his foot. "i'm sure i taught him how he should act around strippers." 

oikawa chuckled mischievously, satisfied with tadashi's response. "good." 

-

tadashi stared at the second hand on the clock which was crooked on the wall, watching the piece of plastic tick and tick between each hash line. it was only two in the afternoon, which is the exact time his dance class started, but he still sat crisscrossed on the floor. he glanced his gaze down to his reflection in the wall of mirror panels, seeing the bunches of kids in the room that were walking around and stretching their muscles. 

tadashi loved teaching his ballet class, mostly because he was good with kids and he loved them. it also gave him something to do during the day, but even if he was busy already, he'd find time for this class. his night shift at the strip club had given tadashi almost an unnecessary amount of flexibility and free time, and in the beginning, working with kids as a part-time stripper seemed risky. tadashi often feared he'd accidentally run into parents of the children while he walked downtown the street in four-inch platform heels and fishnet tights. but he figured that no parents who had kids ages five to eight were walking around between eleven at night and one in the morning. 

"yama-san?" a little voice behind tadashi whispered, catching the freckled boy's attention. he felt a slight tug on his hair but he didn't turn around, knowing it was the host of the voice that was 'braiding' his hair. 

"yes, keiko-chan?" tadashi asked, watching a couple of kids in front of him play rock-paper-scissors. 

"do you have a hair tie?" keiko asked, reaching his small hand out to grab a hair tie, which tadashi supplied from his wrist. 

a couple more tugs on his hair and tadashi could hear an excited giggle, and he turned around to face the little boy who gripped the bottom of his shirt. tadashi ran his hands over the jagged braid, knowing it probably wasn't beautiful, but of course, he didn't have the heart to take it out. the freckled boy grinned at keiko, which in turn made keiko smile back. tadashi bounced to his feet, catching the attention of his class of small children. 

"okay, everyone line up at the barre!" tadashi announced, smiling and clapping a couple of times to get the kid's attention. he knew how difficult instructions could be for kids who just wanted to nap all the time, so he tried to make himself sound interesting and approachable. high pitched voices coursed their way through the studio room, and tadashi tried to calm the rising voices before a catastrophe was beginning in his studio. 

tadashi walked over to the middle of the barre, placing his hand on it as kids filed in behind him and in front of him. keiko was right behind him, nearly at his hip from his strong attachment to tadashi. the two were often seen close together because of keiko's shyness, and it struck tadashi in the heart when the tiny black-haired kid began to hold the hem of his shirt or sweatpants whenever he felt too far from tadashi. the kids stood in their spots, which changed every so often, but mostly the kids hung around their friends. 

"alright you little cuties, today we're going to do tendus," tadashi said, getting a couple of giggles out of his students at the nickname. he adjusted the neck of his black t-shirt that was slightly cropped at the end, glancing around to confirm he had all of his students' attention. he tried not to swell with joy when he saw many pairs of eyes staring up at him, waiting for further instruction. 

"make sure you've spread your toes, and that your heels are kissing," tadashi said, laughing as he made kissy noises with his mouth. a few of the kids laughed and some of them stuck their tongues out in disgust. nevertheless, the kids did as they were told, pushing their heels together as they gripped the barre so as to not lose their balance. 

"remember that with tendus, we slide out our foot, but make sure not to lean back," tadashi reminded, and he quickly put himself in the proper posture to demonstrate so he didn't mentally lose most of his short-attention-spanned students. he pushed his foot to the front, his toes slowly coming to a point with an elegance he acquired over his years. tadashi paused in his position to lose a bit of his statured figure and looked towards the kids to his sides. 

"can you guys do that for me?" tadashi asked kindly, watching most of the children readjust their legs multiple times as they tried to perfect themselves like tadashi did. as the kids did their two-week practice of tendus, tadashi grinned adoringly at the imperfection of it. he knew there was a lot to work on, given the age he was teaching, but he was satisfied with how far they'd come and how much they'd remembered over time. 

"that was amazing!" tadashi complimented, breaking his pose to clap his hands. he tucked some loose hairs from his misshapen braids and tucked them behind his ear, careful not to ruin the style itself. 

the rest of class went by in a breeze. of course, there were hiccups with kids who couldn't grasp the idea of pointed toes between flexed feet, but nothings ever perfect. the ballet class always seemed to undoubtedly lift his spirits, and tadashi was grateful for his small students who had no clue they were making his day. the freckled boy decided to ignore the fact that other than his alternate night job, this was his only amount of social time outside his house. 

as tadashi waved goodbye to the kids and parents who had come to pick their children up, he sighed. as much as he loved hanging out with people damn near a third of his age, he couldn't possibly bear going to the club with his feet cramping. over his time as a dancer, he'd grown somewhat numb to the pains in his legs and torso, but occasionally he needed a long nap, or the most appealing, a massage. but of course, knowing his brilliant luck, tadashi lived alone in a big house on the rich side of town, so there were no free massages for him. 

his laced black converse scuffed against the sidewalk in the late afternoon sunlight, his whole body tired and ready for a nap. after that six or seven-hour nap, tadashi would have to depart to his next job at the strip club, but he didn't mind. he enjoyed the attention more than he probably should, but whether tadashi was ashamed of that fact or not was nobody's business. 

the way he'd slide his foot along the pole and people from the crowd would throw ones, tens, and even twenties onto his platform just made him grow a passion for the job. it was the praise and the compliments he got that kept his ego where it was, yet he managed to maintain it so he was never too cocky. 

that's why he was so interested in the blond boy he had encountered the other night. tadashi knew the people it looked like he came with were interested, so why wasn't he? tadashi took it personally, even though it was presumptuously an attitude issue for the blond. marking off tadashi's need for constant worship, mixing and fusing with the blond's ignorance and obvious high level of audacity, the two would never get along well. 

but tadashi would be damned if he didn't get that blond to pay attention to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while, i plan on more frequent updates lol


End file.
